Various analyses can be used to ascertain code quality such as Static Code Analysis (SCA), quality assurance (QA) statistics (e.g., trend of found issues), and code coverage. Code Coverage describes the degree to which the source code of an application has been tested. Typically, code coverage is based on measuring the number of code lines covered (i.e., executed) by the application's testing procedures.